The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide
The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide, to podręcznik (Saga Edition) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2008 roku i jego autorami są Sterling Hershey, Peter M. Schweighofer, Owen K. C. Stephens i Rodney Thompson. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **What Is In This Book? **What Is A Force Unleashed Campaign? **Major Events ***Establishment of The New Order ***Ascension Of Imperial Leaders ***Growing Threat Of The Dark Side ***Imperial Atrocities ***A Less Civilized Age ***Corellian Treaty *Chapter I - Species **Aleena **Caamasi **Felucian **Gran **Nosaurian **Talz **Togorian **Togruta **Whiphid **Yarkora *Chapter II - Heroic Traits **Heroic Origins **The Heroic Classes ***Jedi ****Order 66 Survivor ****The Isolated Master ****Self-Trained ****New Jedi Talents *****Jedi Consular Talents Tree ******Cleanse Mind ******Force of Will *****Jedi Guardian Talent Tree ******Forceful Warrior ******Mobile Combatant *****Jedi Sentinel Talent Tree ******Dampen Presence ******Steel Resolve ***Noble ****New Noble Talents *****Inspiration Talent Tree ******Willpower *****Ideologue Talent Tree ******Instruction ******Idealist ******Know Your Enemy ******Known Dissident ******Lead by Example *****Lineage Talent Tree ******Influential Friends ******Powerful Friends ***Scoundrel ****New Scoundrel Talents *****Slicer Talent Tree ******Electronic Forgery ******Electronic Sabotage ******Security Slicer *****Smuggling Talent Tree ******Art of Concealment ******Fast Talker ******Hidden Weapons ******Illicit Dealings ******Surprise Strike ***Scout ****New Scout Talents *****Awareness Talent Tree ******Reset Initiative *****Spy Talent Tree ******Blend In ******Incognito ******Improved Surveillance ******Intimate Knowledge ******Surveillance ******Traceless Tampering ***Soldier ****New Soldier Talents *****Mercenary Talent Tree ******Commanding Presence ******Dirty Fighting ******Feared Warrior ******Focused Warrior ******Ruthless **Skills ***Acrobatics ***Climb ***Deception ***Gather Information ***Mechanics ***Persuasion ***Stealth ***Survival **Feats ***Advantageous Attack ***Advantageous Cover ***Angled Throw ***Bad Feeling ***Blaster Barrage ***Controlled Rage ***Crossfire ***Cunning Attack ***Focused Rage ***Improved Bantha Rush ***Informer ***Mighty Throw ***Natural Leader ***Powerful Rage ***Rapport ***Recall ***Savage Attack ***Scavenger ***Strafe ***Swarm ***Unleashed **Destinies ***Creation ***Champion ***Liberation **Unleashed Abilities ***Unleashed Bantha Rush ***Unleashed Charge ***Unleashed Cleave ***Unleashed Devastating Attack ***Unleashed Extreme Effort ***Unleashed Firepower ***Unleashed Ignite Fervor ***Unleashed Keen Shot ***Unleashed Mighty Swing ***Unleashed Penetrating Attack ***Unleashed Rage ***Unleashed Skirmisher ***Unleashed Sneak Attack ***Unleashed Strafe ***Unleashed Whirlwind *Chapter III - Prestige Classes **New Talents For Existing Prestige Classes **New Prestige Class Talents ***Bounty Hunter Talents ****Bounty Hunter Talent Tree *****Fearsome *****Signature Item *****Jedi Hunter ***Elite Trooper Talents ****Critical Master Talent Tree *****Deny Move *****Extended Critical Range (heavy weapons) *****Extended Critical Range (rifles) *****Flurry Attack *****Knockback *****Reduce Defense *****Reduce Mobility ***Force Adept Talents ****Imperial Inquisitor Talent Tree *****Cower Enemies *****Force Interrogation *****Inquisition *****Unsettling Presence ***Jedi Knight Talents ****New Duelist Talents *****Improved Lightsaber Throw *****Thrown Lightsaber Mastery **Enforcer ***Examples of Enforcers In Star Wars ****Corporate Sector Authority Security ****Corran Horn ****CorSec agents ****Sector Rangers ****ISB agents ****High-level COMPNOR operatives ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Features ****Enforcement Talent Tree *****Cover Bracing *****Intentional Crash *****Nonlethal Tactics *****Pursuit *****Respected Officer *****Slowing Stun *****Takedown ****Targeted Suspect **Independent Droid ***Examples of Independent Droids in Star Wars ****HK-47 ****IG-88 ****PROXY ****Blue Max ****Bollux ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Features ****Autonomy Talent Tree *****Defensive Electronics *****Ion Resistance 10 *****Soft Reset *****Modification Specialist *****Repair Self ****Specialized Droid Talent Tree *****Computer Language *****Computer Master *****Enhanced Manipulation *****Hotwired Processor *****Power Surge *****Skill Conversion ****Independent Spirit **Infiltrator ***Examples of Infiltrators in Star Wars ****Lt. Judder Page ****Sabé ****Shira Brie ****Winter ****Bothan Spynet operatives ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Features ****Infiltrator Talent Tree *****Always Ready *****Concealed Weapon Expert *****Creeping Approach *****Set for Stun *****Silent Takedown ****Bothan Spynet Talent Tree *****Bothan Resources *****Knowledge Is Life *****Knowledge Is Power *****Knowledge Is Power *****Knowledge Is Strength *****Six Questions *****Spynet Agent ****Unarmed Stun ****Lead Infiltrator **Master Privateer ***Examples of Master Privateer in Star Wars ****Bakken ****Captain Dhas Vedij of the Far Orbit ****Grov Bricker ****Urias Xhaxin ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Features ****Privateer Talent Tree *****Armored Spacer *****Attract Privateer *****Blaster and Blade I *****Blaster and Blade II *****Blaster and Blade III *****Boarder *****Ion Mastery *****Multiattack Proficiency (advanced melee weapons) *****Preserving Shot ****Veteran Privateer **Medic ***Examples of Medics in Star Wars ****Dhagon Gent ****Elassar Targon ****Jos Vondar ****Ton Phanan ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Features ****Advanced Medicine Talent Tree *****Battlefield Medicine Talent Tree ******Battlefield Medic ******Bring Them Back ******Emergency Team ******Extra First Aid ******Medical Miracle ******Natural Healing ******Second Chance ******Steady Under Pressure *****Medical Secrets **Saboteur ***Examples of Saboteurs in Star Wars ****Kell Tainer ****Kyle Katarn (pre-Jedi Knight) ****Wes Janson ****Zann Consortium Defilers ***Requirements ***Game Rule Information ***Class Features ****Sabotage Talent Tree *****Device Jammer *****Droid Jammer *****Extreme Explosion *****Mine Mastery *****Shaped Explosion *****Skilled Demolitionist ****Turret Talent Tree *****Blaster Turret I *****Blaster Turret II *****Blaster Turret III *****Ion Turret *****Stun Turret *****Turret Self-Destruct ****Unexpected Results ****Destructive ****Quick Sabotage ****Master Saboteur *Chapter IV - Organizations **Features of an Organization **Creating a New Organization **Design A New Organization **Organizations For The Dark Times ***Antarian Rangers ****Explorer ****Lieutenant ****Ranger ****Ranger Captain ****Ranger General ***Black Sun ****Operative ****Enforcer ****Vigo ****Underlord ***Bothan Spynet ****Informer ****Agent ****Spy ****Spymaster ***Bounty Hunters Guild ****Freelancer ****Hunter ****Senior Hunter ****Head of House ****Guildmaster ***Car'das Smugglers ****Crewmember ****Navigator or Helmsman ****Officer ****First Officer ****Captain ***House Organa ****Vassal ****Lord/Lady ****Prince/Princess ****High Prince/High Princess ***Kota's Militia ****Recruit ****Private ****Lieutenant ****Captain ****General ***Lok Revenants ****Deck Hand ****Privateer ****Bosun ****Captain *Chapter V - The Force **Jedi During The Dark Times **Reactions To Force-Users ***Noticing Force-Users **Temptation Of The Dark Side ***Optional Rule: Atonement **Force Powers ***Corruption (Dark Side) ***Force Blast ***Force Shield (Telekinetic) ***Force Storm (Dark Side, Telekinetic) ***Kinetic Combat ***Repulse (Telekinetic) **Force Talents ***Alter Talent Tree ***Control Talent Tree ***Dark Side Talent Tree ***Sense Talent Tree **Force Techniques ***Improved Battle Strike ***Improved Dark Rage ***Improved Force Disarm ***Improved Force Thrust ***Improved Force Grip ***Improved Force Lightning ***Improved Force Storm ***Improved Mind Trick ***Improved Rebuke ***Improved Repulse **Force Secrets ***Corrupted Power ***Debilitating Power ***Enlarged Power ***Pure Power ***Remote Power **Force Unleashed Abilities ***Unleashed Battle Meditation ***Unleashed Battle Strike ***Unleashed Corruption ***Unleashed Dark Rage ***Unleashed Force Blast ***Unleashed Force Grip ***Unleashed Force Lightning ***Unleashed Force Storm ***Unleashed Force Thrust ***Unleashed Move Object ***Unleashed Repulse **Force-Using Traditions ***The Agents Of Ossus ****Agent of Ossus Talent Tree *****Buried Presence *****Conceal Other *****Insightful Aim *****Vanish ***Felucian Shamans ****Felucian Shaman Talent Tree *****Hive Mind *****Infuse Weapon *****Sickening Blast *Chapter VI - Equipment and Droids **Imperial Contraband ***Melee Weapons ****Felucian Skullblade ****Guard Shoto ****Power Hammer ****Ryyk Blade ****Vibroblade, Double ****Vibrosword ***Ranged Weapons ****Bryar Pistol ****Bryar Rifle ****DX-2 Disruptor Pistol ****DXR-6 Disruptor Rifle ****Incinerator Rifle ****Stokhli Spray Stick ***Explosives ****Antivehicle Mine ****Flechette Mine ****Land Mine ****Laser Trip Mine ****Manual Trigger ****Proximity Mine ***Equipment ****Decoy Glowrod ****Holoshroud ****Hush-About Personal Jetpack ****Repulsor Pad ****Sound Sponge ***Droids ****Droid Talent Trees *****First-Degree Droid Talent Tree *****Second-Degree Droid Talent Tree *****Third-Degree Droid Talent Tree *****Fourth-Degree Droid Talent Tree *****Fifth-Degree Droid Talent Tree **First-Degree Droids ***FX-6 Medical Droid **Second-Degree Droids ***Q7 Series Astromech Droid **Third-Degree Droids ***BD-3000 Luxury Attendant Droid **Fourth-Degree Droids ***Junk Droids ***Brute Junk Droid ***Behemoth Junk Droid *Chapter VII - Vehicles and Starships **Wheeled Vehicles ***Armored Groundcar **Speeders ***Arrow-23 Landspeeder ***Flare-S Swoop ***V-35 Courier ***Zephyr-G Swoop **Heavy Speeders ***A-A5 Speeder Truck ***Freerunner **Starfighters ***H-60 Tempest Bomber ***M3-A Scyk Fighter ***NovaSword Space Superiority Fighter ***R-41 Starchaser ***Toscan Multipurpose Fighter ***Zebra Starfighter **Space Transports ***CEC Hwk-290 ***Gallofree Yards Maka-Eekai L4000 Transport **Capital Ships ***Neutron Star Bulk Cruiser *Chapter VIII - Campaign Guidelines **A Gathering of Heroes ***Shared Hero Backgrounds ***Common Campaign Elements ***Location ***Event ***Allies ***Rally Around a Cause ***It's a Trap ***Adversaries **Campaign Elements ***Clandestine Existence ***Covert Opposition ***Scarce Resources ***Recruiting Allies ***The Fringe ***Finding a Safe Haven ***Fugitive Jedi ***Betrayal ***Growing Criminal Elements ***Resistance Operations **A Less Civilized Age ***Everyday Paranoia ***Suspicion of The Force ***Imperial Intrusiveness ***Imprisoned By The Empire ***Bounty Hunters **Adventure: Round-Up On Salliche ***Docking Bay Ambush ****The Graaf ****Imperial Tactics ****Conclusion ***Prisoner Convoy ****Convoy Vehicles ****Escort Tactics ****Conclusion ***At the Graaf's Pleasure ****Sentry Tactics ****Conclusion *Chapter IX - Galactic Gazetter **Planets of The Dark Times ***Caamas ***Callos ***Despayre ***Felucia ***New Plympto ***Raxus Prime **Planetary Updates ***Alderaan ***Bakura ***Bespin ***Bestine IV ***Bothawui ***Cerea ***Chandrila ***Corellia ***Corulag ***Coruscant ***Eriadu ***Kashyyyk ***Kessel ***Kuat ***Mon Calamari ***Muunilinst ***Naboo ***Nar Shaddaa ***Ralltiir ***Rodia ***Salliche ***Sullust ***Tatooine ***Thyferra **Shadowports ***Criminal Organizations ***Alien Enclaves ***Military and Intelligence Groups ***Resistance Groups **Facilities ***Landing Bay ***Repair Bay ***Quarters ***Command Center ***Other Features **Notable Shadowports ***Bothan Space ***Eriadu Beacon Base ***Itani Nebule Base ***Kothlis Shadowport ***Port Haven **Establishing a Base *Chapter X - The Empire **The Imperial Government ***The Imperial Senate ***Planetary and Sector Government **Agents of Imperial Rule ***COMPNOR ****CompForce ****Imperial Security Bureau ***Imperial Intelligence ****Imperial Inquisitors ***The Emperor's Hands **The Death Star **Imperial Personnel **Imperial Military ***AT-AT Pilot ***AT-ST Pilot ***Death Star Trooper ***Imperial Army Trooper ***Imperial Navy Trooper ***Imperial Field Medic ***Imperial Royal Guards ***Imperial Sovereign Protector ***Shadow Guard **Stormtroopers ***The 501st Stormtrooper Division ***Clone Trooper Veterans ***Spaarti Clone Troops ***Dark Troopers Phase Zero ***Coruscant Guard ***Imperial EVO Stormtrooper ***Imperial Jumptrooper ***Imperial Radiation Zone Trooper ***Stormtrooper Commander **COMPNOR Operatives ***CompForce Assault Trooper ***ISB Field Agent ***ISB Officer **Imperial Secret Forces and Agents ***Emperor's Hand ***Imperial Dungeoneer ***Imperial Intelligence Agent ***Imperial Inquisitor ***Imperial Sentinel ***Noghri Warriors and Assassins ****Noghri Warrior ****Noghri Infiltrator **Imperial Personalities ***Darth Vader's Secret Apprentice ***Captain Jan Dodonna ***Captain Juno Eclipse ***Armand Isard ***Commander Crix Madine ***Captain Gilad Pellaeon ***Captain Ozzik Sturn ***Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin ***Admiral Thrawn ***Inquisitor Tremayne ***Lieutenant Maximilian Veers ***Special Agent Wullf Yularen **Droids ***Second-Degree Droids ****IT-O Interrogator ***Third-Degree Droids ****RA-7 Protocol Droid ***Fourth-Degree Droids ****Proxy ****R-1 Recon Droid ***Fifth-Degree Droids ****MSE-6 Repair Droid **Weapons ***CR-1 Blast Cannon ***E-Web Missile Launcher ***Flechette Launcher ***Lightsaber Pike ***Neuronic Whip ***Rail Detonator Gun **Vehicles ***A5 Juggernaut ***All Terrain Kashyyyk Transport (AT-KT) ***All Terrain Construction Transport (AT-CT) ***Command Speeder ***Mobile Command Base ***TX-130T Fighter Tank **Starfighter ***A-7 Hunter ***TIE Prototype **Space Transport ***Guardian-class Light Cruiser ***Rogue Shadow ***Sentinel-class Shuttle **Capital Ships ***Escort Carrier ***Gladiator-class Star Destroyer ***Tartan-class Patrol Cruiser ***Venator-class Star Destroyer ***Victory I-class Star Destroyer *Chapter XI - Allies and Opponents **Important Figures of The Dark Times ***Bail Organa ***Mon Mothma ***Garm Bel Iblis ***Sabé ***Master Rahm Kota ***Kota's Militia ***Kazdan Paratus ***Shaak Ti ***Maris Brood ***Felucians ****Felucians Shamans ***Drexl Roosh ***Drexl Roosh's Gang ***Jawas ***Ugnaughts ***Wookiee Berserkers **Beasts ***Bull Rancor ***Felucian Ripper ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Species Ability Adjustments *Table 1-2: Average Height and Weight *Table 1-3: Age By Species *Aleena - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Caamasi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Felucian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gran - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nosaurian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Talz - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Togorian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Togruta - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Whiphid - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Yarkora - dane gatunku inteligentnego *The Birth of a Hero *Influential Friends *Table 2-1: Feats *Sample Destinies *Table 2-2: Unleashed Abilities *Table 3-1: New Prestige Classes *Table 3-2: The Enforcer *Table 3-3: The Independent Droid *Table 3-4: The Infiltrator *Table 3-5: The Master Privateer *Table 3-6: The Medic *Table 3-7: The Saboteur *Table 4-1: Organization Scale *Table 4-2: Sample Organization Score Criteria *Table 4-3: Sample Benefits And Duties *Table 6-1: Melee Weapons *Table 6-2: Ranged Weapons *Table 6-3: Explosives *Table 6-4: Equipment *FX-6 Medical Droid - dane droida *Q7 Series Astromech Droid - dane droida *BD-3000 Luxury Droid - dane droida *Junk Droids - dane droida *Brute Junk Droid - dane droida *Behemoth Junk Droid - dane droida *Armored Groundcar - dane pojazdu *Arrow-23 Landspeeder - dane pojazdu *Flare-S Swoop - dane pojazdu *V-35 Courier - dane pojazdu *Zephyr-G Swoop - dane pojazdu *A-A5 Speeder Truck - dane pojazdu *KAAC Freerunner - dane pojazdu *H-60 Tempest Bomber - dane statku kosmicznego *M3-A Scyk Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *NovaSword Space Superiority Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *R-41 Starchaser - dane statku kosmicznego *Toscan 8-Q - dane statku kosmicznego *Zebra Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Hwk-290 - dane statku kosmicznego *Gallofree Yards Maka-Eekai L4000 Transport - schemat *Maka-Eekai L4000 Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Neutron Star Bulk Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *The Graaf - dane postaci *Ambush at Docking Bay 723 - schemat *Stormtroopers - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Modified SoroSuub X-34 Speeder Escort - dane pojazdu *Aratech 74-Z Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Estate Detention Camp - mapa *Caamas - dane planety *Callos - dane planety *Despayre - dane planety *Felucia - dane planety *New Plympto - dane planety *Raxus Prime - dane planety *Noghri - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Chiss - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Darth Vader's Secret Apprentice - dane postaci *Captain Jan Dodonna - dane postaci *Captain Juno Eclipse - dane postaci *Armand Isard - dane postaci *Commander Crix Madine - dane postaci *Captain Gilad Pellaeon - dane postaci *Captain Ozzik Sturn - dane postaci *Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin - dane postaci *Admiral Thrawn - dane postaci *Inquisitor Tremayne - dane postaci *Lieutenant Maximilian Veers - dane postaci *Special Agent Wullf Yularen - dane postaci *Clone Wars Technology *IT-O Interrogator - dane droida *RA-7 Protocol Droid - dane droida *Proxy - dane droida *R-1 Recon Droid - dane droida *MSE-6 Repair Droid - dane droida *Table 10-1: Melee Weapons *Table 10-2: Ranged Weapons *A5 Juggernaut - dane pojazdu *AT-KT - dane pojazdu *AT-CT - dane pojazdu *Command Speeder - dane pojazdu *Mobile Command Base - dane pojazdu *TX-130T Fighter Tank - dane pojazdu *A-7 Hunter Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *TIE Prototype - dane statku kosmicznego *Guardian-class Light Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Rogue Shadow - dane statku kosmicznego *Sentinel-class Landing Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *Escort Carrier - dane statku kosmicznego *Gladiator-class Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Tartan-class Patrol Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Venator-class Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Victory I-class Star Destroyer - dane statku kosmicznego *Bail Organa - dane postaci *Mon Mothma - dane postaci *Garm Bel Iblis - dane postaci *Sabé - dane postaci *Master Rahm Kota - dane postaci *Kazdan Paratus - dane postaci *Shaak Ti - dane postaci *Maris Brood - dane postaci *Felucian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Drexl Roosh - dane postaci *Jawa - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ugnaught - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Bull Rancor - dane zwierzęcia *Felucian Ripper - dane zwierzęcia ''Credits: *Design - Sterling Hershey, Peter M. Schweighofer, Owen K. C. Stephens, Rodney Thompson *Developer - Rodney Thompson *Additional Development - Andrew Finch, Stephen Radney-McFarland *Editor - Kim Mohan *Lucas Licensing Editor - Frank Parisi, Sue Rostoni *Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Managing Editor - Kim Mohan *Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Production Manager - Shari Overbay, Cynda Callaway *Art Direction - Paul Hebron *Cover Designer - Paul Hebron *Graphic Designer - Soe Hemmi *Pre-Press Manager - Jefferson Dunlap *Graphic Production Specialist - Christopher Tardiff *Imaging Technician - Bob Jordan *Interior Artists - Attila Adorjany, Ben Wootten, Christian A. Piccolo, Christopher West, Daniel Falconer, Francis Tsai, Jeffrey Carlisle, Jonathan Hill, Kalman Andrasofszky, Ramon Perez, Rebecca A. Wrigley, Warren Mahy, Paul Shipper-Carole Newman & Associates, Udon Comics ''Ciekawostki: *7 stycznia 2008 roku oraz w styczniu 2009 wydano na stronie wydawnictwa (www.wizards.com) erratę do tego podręcznika, która poprawiała nieliczne błędy. Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)